neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Compa Chirper events
This page lists a summary for each of Compa's Chirper events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Chapter 1: Divine Oratorio "I'm worried. Are you working too hard?" *Affection Increase: Compa, IF Summary Compa asks how Nepgear is feeling. Nepgear says she's feeling all better thanks to Compa's care. Compa is glad her treatment was effective and IF comments on how Nepgear is only thanking Compa. Nepgear clarifies that she is grateful to IF as well for saving her but then inquires on why IF and Compa came to save her. She understands that IF is part of the Guild which is under Histoire but Compa has her life as a nurse to consider. Compa states that she just wanted to save Nepgear. Nepgear says she appreciates it but that wasn't really what she was asking. IF clarifies by explaining that Compa basically forced her way in when she mentioned going to save everyone in passing. IF states that despite Compa's usual demeanor, she's a pretty stubborn woman; although, she had never seen her so desperate. Compa says that everything she does is for Neptune and Nepgear. IF mumbles that Compa saying that makes her kind of jealous and when asked if she said anything she says no. Compa says that she's going to stay in the party until they save everyone. Chapter 3: A Divine Hunger "I'll report to Ge-Ge. What'll I report? We actually just tell each other secrets." *Affection Increase: Compa Summary Compa announces that she is officially a nurse intern and Nepgear congratulates her, thinking she was still just a nursing student. Compa states that she had been studying diligently while Nepgear was away and Nepgear says that three years is a long time. She then states that Compa becoming a nurse will mean she will have to work in the hospital. Compa says to just think that she's taking a long vacation. Nepgear says that if Compa is on vacation for too long then the hospital may give her the axe. Compa says that if that happens she'll find another hospital to hire her because if she's gone then who will take care of Nepgear and IF. Nepgear calls Compa sweet and thanks her. Compa tells Nepgear that she can get beaten up as much as she likes because she's there to heal her right away. Nepgear nervously laughs and tell Compa not to sound like she wants Nepgear to get hurt. "Iffy and I are talking about the good ol' days. It's so nostalgic... I miss Nep-Nep, too." *Affection Increase: Compa, IF Summary Nepgear walks in on Compa and IF reminiscing about the day they all first met. Neptune falls from the tower yelling “snap” and pierces the ground like a spear. IF says that maybe her friend Compa can help her and calls her over. Compa arrives with hr medical supplies and starts taking Neptune's clothes to properly treat her, which Neptune finds a bit extreme. Nepgear shows up, relieved that Neptune is okay and IF says that her vacation is ruined now. After thinking back on all this, Nepgear comments on how even their very first meeting was chaotic thanks to Neptune. Compa says it's embarrassing to recall because she couldn't even use bandages properly back then. IF says that she would have never guessed that Neptune was Planeptune's CPU. Compa adds on by saying neither Nepgear nor Neptune looked like CPUs. Nepgear laughs and asks if that is a compliment or an insult. IF says that's a million times better than being an arrogant princess. Compa suddenly says she really wants to see Neptune. Nepgear says she misses her as well. IF agrees and says they should save her as soon as they can. Chapter 4: Goddess Awakening "My syringe? It's actually a very convenient tool." *Affection Increase: Compa Summary Nepgear tells Compa she uses a very unique weapon. Compa says her kind of weapon is common in the nursing industry. Nepgear says she would expect hospital workers to use something more weapon-like such as a scalpel. Compa says that only doctors may use scalpels and that syringes are easy to use because you can whack, thrust, or inject something into your opponent. Nepgear says that she wouldn't want to get a shot from the same needle she stuck into a nasty monster. Compa reassures Nepgear by saying she the medicine she uses is only for bad people. She adds to this by saying if you give them a dose of it or even a puff of air, it's very effective at shutting them up for good. Nepgear is shocked and says that is a very inappropriate comment to make as a nurse. Compa states that the syringe is the perfect weapon with a variety of uses and asks Nepgear if she would like to see how it feels. Nepgear immediately refuses. Compa laughs and says she'll never give Nepgear an injection unless she's sick or a bad monster. Nepgear states that she will be extremely careful never to get sick ever again and she's pretty sure it'll be easy to not be a bad monster. Category:Compa Category:Events Category:Chirper Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events